Manipulable hand apparatuses have been disclosed and are available in many industries, e.g. the medical device industry. The following references disclose examples of different types of manipulable hand apparatuses or handling devices used in the medical or other industries: U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,650 issued to Yoshida; U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,297 issued to Richter; U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,545 issued to Guadagna; U.S. Pat. No. 422,373 issued to Caldwell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,930 issued to Greer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,651 issued to Specht et al; and European Patent Application Publication No. 0 640 319 A1 to Ortiz. In these references, different mechanical structures are utilized to control movements of a hand-type clamping device which is remotely controlled by a master control such as a human's hand, etc. However, most of these conventional clamping devices are complicated in structure. In addition, the conventional devices do not permit performance as a virtual hand at a remote site under master control. As a result, the conventional devices do not provide for a surgeon to perform surgery through a virtual reality modality. Further, even if the conventional devices are substantially altered to function as a virtual hand by adding numerous other pieces, the devices are too expensive to make and not practical in use.
Therefore, a substantial need exists for a robot hand which provides for an easy mechanism and is capable of performing surgery by transmission of the movement of a surgeon's hand.